fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
NEW FRED Goes To The Dentist
NEW FRED Goes to the Dentist is the 4th episode of the NEW FRED Saga series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 14, 2014. Description In a brand-new comedy video, New Fred makes a visit to the dentist for his quarterly oral health checkup. See New Fred explain the importance of good oral hygiene. Maintain good health with healthy foods, like cereals from Yuksung! Transcript (the captions appear in Korea) New Fred:' '''Hey, it's me, the New Fred! This toothbrush is good for oral hygiene. (brushes his teeth fast and crazy) Good oral hygiene is important in life. (brushes his tongue fast and crazy until he chokes and points to the camera) There's nothing funny about good oral hygiene. (slowly brushes next to his mouth) In America, parents try to brab their children with money, presents and candy. To get them to go to the dentist. Dis-disgusting! Children who do not take care of teeth... should die like your teeth! I... use my toothbrush and go to the dentist because it is good for success in your life. Dentists are good for people. (screen cuts to the New Fred sitting next to the Yuksung vacuum cleaner) New Fred: This is one of the applicants made by Yuksung Corporation to better lives. Ha! (holds his thumb up on his right hand and holds up his two fingers as peace on his left hand, screen cuts to the New Fred reading a Korean version of the volcano book) '''New Fred's Mom': (offscreen) Time to leave for the dentist, lovely child! New Fred: (closes the book) Thank you, Mother! (walks off camera) (screen fades in black) (screen cuts to the New Fred with cotton balls in his mouth and the captions on top of the Korean ones appear in English to understand the muffling) New Fred: (muffles) What a wonderful visit to the dentist! He gave us a teeth cleaning, cavity check-up & an X-ray. How very good is that? (takes both cotton balls out of his mouth and there was no blood on them) Yuck! Dentist was expense, but luckily, South Korea has universal dental insurance. And like some other countries. (holds up the yellow Yuksung cereal box which is a Korean version of Cocoa Krisipes, but has red flakes in it) I have no cavities because of the good nutrients of the Yuksung Corporation cereal which I eat as part of my TV breakfast. People with bad oral hygiene are unworthy to eat Yuksung cereal. They're even unworthy to be ground up with the shrimp to be put in the Yuksung cereal. This chocolatey goodness. Bye! (waves his hand really fast and smiles showing his clean teeth, dinging sound is heard) (The New Fred - The Yuksung Corporation) New Fred: (offscreen) There's nothing funny about good oral hygiene. (screen cuts to the New Fred) New Fred: Hey guys, it's me, the New Fred. Check out these other cool videos and don't forget to subscribe! ("New Fred Goes Swimming" and "New Fred Loses His Meds" thumbnails pop up) (the subscribe button in Korean pops up) Characters * New Fred * New Fred's Mom (voice only) Category:Videos